forsaken_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Forsaken Legend Wiki
Welcome to the ! An unofficial wiki for the game Forsaken Legend in ROBLOX. The project started in 11th of July 2019. The developer of this game is angelv0515, and the game has still in development (Pre-Alpha). This wiki was founded by NataliaChase. More information on this wiki can be found here. Quicker Navigations File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Storyline An evil phantom hates humanity. He thinks humanity have no right to rule the world. On the other hand, an angel thinks that humans are special and unique, each with a thoughtful mind and personality. This resulted in a long-life war between the Dark and Light which had once been peaceful. The Dark Army raided villages, destroyed many innocents, and the Light Army fought the Dark bravely, while also trying their best to recover all damages done to the innocent lands. After a long war, the Light finally prevailed, and the Dark was pushed into the abyss forever. The player wakes up to a massive earthquake. Confused, he walks out of his half-destroyed house and glanced around the ravaged village of his. The player is shocked to see a massive number of goblins in the nearby forest which is more than usual. Thinking that they were posing a threat to his village, the player sets off to the woods with a frail wooden sword. On his way in the forest to kill the goblins, the player notices a mysterious portal in the core center of the woods. He approaches, only to be attacked by an even more massive amount of goblins. Just as he was about to be defeated, an armored guard comes in to the rescue and they flee to a nearby town. Thinking that the player had potential, the guard brought him to the King's Palace. In the palace, the king explains the situation of the world; destroyed, roaming monsters, chaos. Apparently, an evil phantom being had made a comeback and had stolen the legendary sword that was guarded for centuries, made by a mythical angel who entrusted the weapon in the king's hand. It is said the sword could destroy everything in its path in 1 slice. Worse, the evil phantom also has obtained the location of the five godly orbs - Nature, Desert, Water, Fire and Ancient. The orbs are said to be able to power any sword with a extremely powerful skill, capable of dealing massive destruction. The player volunteers to help. The king provides information on the 5 location of the orbs, each guarded by a monstrous spirit created by the Dark before they fell into slumber in the abyss. The player then travels around the world to find the orbs before the evil phantom does. On his way, he finds many hero-wannabes who were also searching for the orbs. Some even fought the player for the orb. In the end, the player reaches The Rapture, the abyss where the Evil Phantom resides in. The evil phantom snatched all 5 orbs from the player and imbued the legendary sword with tremendous power, and the player takes it on. Finally, the player defeated and eradicated the evil phantom once and for all. Peace returned to the world. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse